Project Infinity
by Mach9330
Summary: The hardest choices require the strongest wills. But sometimes, those choices have consequences. Naruto learns this the hard way when he loses his memory after gaining the power of Infinity Stones. As he tries to regain his memories, he questions who was once and tries find who he should be in this age of heroes and villains.
1. Chapter 1

**Project Infinity**

**Chapter 1 Start: The Hardest choices**

**MCU universe**

There was an explosion as the Mind Stone blew up, along with Vision. Wanda had managed to hold off Thanos long enough to destroy the stone. Wanda was thrown on her side from the force of the explosion. She sat up, crying softly as she grieved for having to kill her love.

"I understand my child. Better than anyone," Thanos said as he approached her, patting her on the head.

"You could never understand," Wanda sneered as she glanced up at him.

"Today, I lost more than you could ever know," Thanos said as he walked right past her. "But now is no time for grief. There's no time at all."

Wanda watched, confused and transfixed, as Thanos held his hand and made a gesture with it, a green circle appearing in the palm of his hand. She watched in growing horror as time was slowly rewound Vision was slowly reassembled until he was good as new, complete with the Mind Stone.

"No!" Wanda cried out, rushing forward.

But Thanos shoved her to the ground as he grasped Vision by the throat before lifting the android into the air. Thanos reached for the Mind Stone, and pushed deep in Visions head, ripping out the stone as he left a hole in Vision's head. The android lost all color and 'died' a final time. Thanos tossed the body to the ground as he put the stone in its slot. There was a flash and Thanos groaned as his very veins coursed with the energy of the six Infinity Stones.

Then, as he marveled at nearly accomplishing his goal, he was struck by a powerful blast of lightning, being thrown back. Wanda and Thanos looked up as Thor hovered in the air. Thor charged up the lightning in Stormbreaker, before he threw it at Thanos, Stormbreaker spinning like a buzzsaw of death. Thanos unleashed a combined beam of energy from the six stones. The axe easily cut through the energy and the blade struck Thanos in the chest. Thanos cried out in pain as Thor landed in front of him.

"I told you you'd die for that," Thor sneered, grabbing the axe and shoving it in further and Thanos groaned in pain.

Thor stopped as Thanos seemed to be trying to say something to him.

"You should…you should have…you should have gone for the head," Thanos said as he raised his hand with the gauntlet.

"No!" Thor cried out but it was too late as Thanos snapped his fingers.

There was a flash of energy and, when it faded, the gauntlet seemed damaged. It was smoking and looked like it had gone a few rounds with a monster truck.

"What did you do?! What did you do?!" Thor demanded in horror.

Thanos didn't answer, simply raised his hand. He disappeared in a blue portal, Thor's axe falling and slamming onto the ground.

**With Thanos**

Pain.

Unimaginable pain.

That was what Thanos the Mad Titan, was feeling right now. It was far worse than being slowly combusted by the Power Stone. And because of this pain, he was unable to concentrate properly when he escaped. While he was able to open a portal with the Space Stone and make sure Stormbreaker did not come with him, he was unable to properly open the portal to where he intended. As a result, he opened a portal to another dimension by complete accident.

At least, that's what he thought.

**Earth 16**

**2010**

**Vandal Savage's Secret Compound**

In the middle of a dark room was a man meditating as all the objects and people in the room, all of which had a blue glow around them, floated in the air (**This costume looks exactly like Prometheus's costume from S5 of Arrow, except it is all colored jet black, he wears the bladed gauntlets and metal plated gloves of Ra's al ghul from Batman Begins).** Suddenly, he jumped high in to the air and spun, letting kunai fly from his fingers. They would not have hit their targets had he not let loose other kunai, to redirect the other kunai, deflecting them off each other, which ensured the first set of kunai hit their targets.

As the cloaked figure landed, he was assaulted by 10 ninja. He pulled out one of his chokuto and spun, cutting one ninja in half at the waist. He sliced the head off of another, before spinning and slicing open the throat of another. He parried a slash from one and cut off his arm, before moving him in the way of another's stab, making him take the stab in the heart. The cloaked figure then cut off the head of the one who stabbed his fellow ninja.

The cloaked figure then spun and ducked under a wild sword swing and pivoted until his back was against the ninja's back. He reached behind with one arm, and jerked the hunter's head backwards, violently snapping his neck. The cloaked figure let the body drop to the ground as blood pooled in the ninja's mouth. The Cloaked figure then stabbed another ninja in the chest before pulling it out and throwing the sword straight into the head of another ninja. The cloaked figure then caught a sword aimed at his face between the palms of his hands before he wrenched it out of the ninja's grasp. He gripped the hilt of the blade and swung it in an arc, decapitating the 9th ninja. The cloaked figure then parried several slashes from the final ninja before cutting open his stomach. The ninja fell to the ground but pulled himself to his feet, one hand holding his guts in. As the hooded figure approached, the ninja knew his fate was sealed and accepted it, bowing his head in deference. The cloaked figure stabbed the ninja in the chest, making the ninja groan as he died, before he pulled out the sword and flicked the blood off.

"Well done," came the voice behind him. The figure turned and knelt as a tall, muscular male with medium-dark skin tone, strong, rugged features, broad shoulders, and square jaw. He also has three pale scars across his face, brown eyes and black long hair pulled back. The man wore a long lapel-less dark-blue coat with a red stripe on the edges. He also dons black gloves and boots. "A display worthy of a son of Vandal Savage."

"I'm glad you approve, father," came the voice from the kneeling young man who just killed ten members of the League of Shadows.

"Rise, Naruto, and remove your mask." Commanded his father, and Naruto rose, remove his mask and take off his hood, showing his red spiky hair and purple eyes. Vandal placed a hand on his 17 year old son, who exceeded his expectations for all his children. "Your mother would be very proud of how far you have come."

"I'm only sad that she is not here to witness it herself," Naruto said solemnly and both father and son shared a moment, reminiscing of the passing of his mother, Kushina. Vandal Savage rarely ever fell in love. A man as old as the human race itself, it was exceedingly rare, but Kushina was different from many of the women he sired children with. Headstrong, somewhat eccentric, very level-headed despite possessing a temper and having cheerful with a noticeable sassy side to her. Vandal rarely fell in love but Kushina was able to warm his normally numb heart. Naruto had been 8 when Kushina died in childbirth, birthing a still born daughter. It had been very traumatic for Naruto, but thanks to his elder half-sister Olympia and his younger Half-sister Cassandra, he was able to get past it.

"Yo, boss!" came Klarion's shrill and annoying voice. "It's happening today." Vandal was brought out of his temporary reminiscing. Some years ago, when the Particle Accelerator went off in Central City, Naruto had been on a mission and got hit with it's energy. He had gained a number of abilities, like the ability to open portals anywhere on earth, or to another planet in the universe. When Brain and Luthor examined the energy, they stated wherever he was drawing his power from, his source of power might be unlimited. He could repair or power mechanisms with this energy. Aside for teleportation he could warp the fabric of space to generate powerful spatial pressure around his surroundings, capable of crushing, pulling and freezing things in place with tremendous force in a manner akin to telekinesis, enable him to manipulate and move objects with just a single gesture. He could also create black holes. He played around with it and learned how to phase and unphase objects out of space, rendering them incorporeal and just as easily make them corporeal again. He could also use this on himself as well. He could also conjure extremely strong blue energy force-fields. He also mastered his portal ability as he could decide what gets teleported alongside him, could decide how many people to take with him, and can even remove objects forcibly attached on his person.

Klarion, thanks to being around for so long, was able to ascertain what Naruto drew power from and what it was. Klarion explained how the Infinity Stones worked. This caused Vandal to enact a plan. Vandal needed to have a weapon that he could use against Darkseid when the time came. At the end of the 12th century, Savage, who was going by "Genghis Khan", built the biggest empire in history theretofore. At the turn of the century, Savage clashed with Darkseid's forces who were attempting to conquer Earth. Alongside his two meta-human sons and army, Savage posed resistance, but they were easily defeated. However, Darkseid was impressed by Savage and his sons' meta-abilities. Seizing the moment, and with his eyes opened to the greater galaxy, Savage proposed an alliance with Darkseid to conquer the galaxy, with the understanding that their two planets would have to battle each other when all other planets had fallen. But Savage knew Darkseid would be nearly impossible to kill. He needed someone would could do that. Savage would use the Infinity Stones for himself, but Savage dared not risk tampering with his immortality. But Naruto, on the other hand…Naruto would be perfectly suited to wield all six stones for his father once he had an upgrade.

"Then make your preparations. We must not let this opportunity slip through our grasp." Vandal told his Klarion, who nodded.

Later that night Klarion was seen concentrating, a red chaotic aura surrounding his person. Joining him was Psimon, Black Adam, Wotan, and Klarion.

"When is he going to get here?" Black Adam impatiently asked.

"Patience, Adam, I'm sure Lord Klarion will bring him to us soon enough." Wotan said.

"Yeah, I'm working on it, so how about you shut it, Adam." Klarion told them snarkily. then, Klarion piped up, "Oh, here he comes."

"Get Ready!" Naruto told them as Klarion concentrated and a portal opened up.

Thanos fell out of it and hit the ground. Almost immediately, Black Adam tackled the weakened Mad Titan and knocked him over again, getting behind him and grasping his neck while using his foot on the left fist to make sure it did not close. Klarion and Wotan, moved next using powerful magic tendrils to wrap around the arm they were assigned and keep them separated while Klarion, being stronger, also made sure Thanos could not close his fist. Thanos strained against the combined assault, and shouted while his mind was assaulted by Psimon. With all this, he was unable to stop Naruto, who swung his sword which was coated in blue energy, as it cut off his arm that the gauntlet was on. Thanos shouted in pain.

"Well that was easy!" Klarion cackled as he aided Wotan in restraining the weakened Thanos.

"Do not assume too much Klarion," Vandal said as he and the other members of the Light walked up while Savage picked up the gauntlet, "We were fortunate that Thanos had already weakened himself by overusing the Stones."

"Do you intend to use them for yourself? Foolish human. No member of your race has a strong enough constitution to use an Infinity Stone, let alone all six." Thanos groaned.

"Well, that's why we need you." Naruto said as he charged up the energy in his sword again, before poised to finish Thanos. "Well, not you necessarily, just your body." With that, Naruto decapitated Thanos, leaving Thanos's universe to it's fate as it would take generation's to recover from what Thanos did.

"Now, for final phase," Vandal said as Thano's body was moved to another room to extract his dna. Vandal held the gauntlet up as he looked at his son. "Are you ready?"

"The hardest choices require the strongest wills." Naruto said, unknowingly quoting the man he just killed. "I will do whatever I must to safeguard the earth."

**1 month later**

**Cadmus**

Vandal stood alone on sub level 52 as he observed the capsule the held Project Infinity. Or technically, his son, Naruto Savage. They had gone through with the plan. Naruto had his dna successfully infused with that of Thanos, changing his physiology and granting Naruto Thanos's physical powers so Naruto would be able to handle what comes next. Then, Naruto spent a week finding and gathering the Infinity Stones of their universe and used the Gauntlet to absorb the power of the Infinity Stones, gaining infinite cosmic power in the process. But something went wrong. During the procedure, Naruto's long term and short term memory was fried. Naruto survived and now possessed near omnipotence, fulfilling his father's wish of creating a person loyal to the Light that could defeat Darkseid. But now, his favored son was amnesiac, having no memory of who he was. And that as dangerous.

Vandal Savage would not kill his son, not only because there was no point in killing him when he could still dutifully serve his fathers plans again one day, but because it would have been a betrayal of Kushina.

"The genome's are in place." Dr. Desmond said a bit timidly from behind Savage. "We will do everything we can for him, Lord Savage."

"Project Infinity is the single most valuable asset of the Light. He cannot be allowed to remain an amnesiac." Vandal said as he controlled his emotions and he turned around and walked past Desmond. "Fix him."

**4 months later**

Desmond nervously paced in the meeting room where he contacted the Light whenever there was an update. The screens came down around Desmond and they blared to life, showing the hidden figures.** "Dr. Desmond, you require and audience with the Light?"**

"Yes, very sorry to disturb at this hour-" **"Just make your report."** Desmond was interrupted by another member of the light.

"Of course." Desmond cleared his throat and calmed his nerves before he spoke, "We had a small fire here at Project Cadmus. The origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seems to have attracted…unwanted attention. 3 side kicks, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash, breached our security and made it to Sub-Level 52, where they released Project Infinity from his restoration chamber. O-Of Course, Project Infinity is still loyal to the Light, and as such, captured and detained his would-be liberators. We currently have the 3 side kicks detained and far as we can tell, the League does not know they are here."

"Uh, what would you like me to do with them?" Desmond asked.

**"Clone them."** L-2 said.

**"The Substitutes will serve the Light. And only the Light."** L-1 said.

"And…the original's?" Desmond asked.

**"Dispose of them. Leave no trace."** L-1 ordered. The other members of the Light left the meeting but L-1 stayed.

**"How is Project Infinity's mental restoration proceeding?"** L-1 asked.

"Thanks to the repeated visits from Psimon, and our G-Gnomes working around the clock, we have managed to restore some of his memories. He still speaks 7 different languages fluently, his intellect is still strong, and his motor skills function as normal. Though lately, progress has slowed somewhat. Memories of the time after he was 8 are proving resistant to treatment though we have managed to restore some of them, and he does not seem to remember his father. His original personality has not yet been restored, as a result. It should also be mentioned that as a result, he admires the Justice League."

"**Keep me informed of your progress doctor."** L-1 said as he clocked out of the meeting, leaving Desmond to breath a sigh of relief.

**Cloning Chambers.**

The sidekicks are awake and stare at both Naruto. Kid Flash glares at the amnesiac Savage and says, "w-w-what.. What you want! Quit staring at me it's creeping me out! "

Robin then looks towards Kid Flash. "Uh, KF. Maybe not want to piss the guy who captured us. " said Robin.

The sidekicks stare down at Naruto, "We only tried to help you." said Aqualad in a calm cool collected voice.

While Kid Flash just glares Naruto "Yeah, we try to help you and you turn on us. How's that for great-"

"Kid! Please be quiet now. I believe our new friend may not in full control in each of his actions. " said Aqualad while Robin attempts to escape.

"I was in full control of my actions." stated Naruto.

Kid Flash looks up in shock "He can talk!" exclaimed Kid Flash. Naruto glares at the yellow and red costume theme hero.

"Yes, I can." stated Naruto.

"The genomorph taught you telepathically?" asked Aqualad hoping to gain Naruto's trust.

"They aren't teaching me anything I don't already know. The G-Gnomes are helping me recover my memory. It was lost during the event that gave me my powers." said Naruto.

"But they keep you locked up a thousand feet beneath the surface. I wouldn't call that helping so much as brain washing." asked Robin and Naruto, being the curious amnesiac he was, considered that line of thought.

"Do you even know what you are? Who you are? "asked Aqualad looking down at the two in sadness.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, codename Project Infinity. Designed with the power to replace the Justice League should they fall…to destroy them should they turn from the Light." said Naruto with confidence of what little he knew about himself.

Aqualad looks at Robin and Kid Flash, then turns towards Naruto. "To be like Justice League is a worthy aspiration but like them, you deserve a life of your own, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus. " said Aqualad.

"I only have what memories I do, because of Cadmus! It's the only home I have!" yelled Naruto in anger.

"Your home is a pod away hidden away from the real world. We can show you freedom. The Justice League has the best telepaths in world. I'm sure they could help you recover your memory." said Robin.

Aqualad smiles down at the amnesiac. "We can introduce you to the League. " said Aqualad and Naruto looked interested.

"No they can't." said Desmond walking with Guardian and Amanda "they'll be other-wise occupied. Activate the cloning process. " ordered Desmond looking towards Amanda.

"Pass. Bat Cave is crowded enough. " Joked Robin.

Desmond with a furious expression looks at Guardian "And get the weapon back in it's pod!" growled Desmond. Guardian then walks forward next to Naruto.

"Hey! How come he gets to call Fishcake an it? "complained Kid Flash.

Guardian places his hand over Naruto shoulder. "Please help us. " begged Aqualad.

Desmond walks up to the Naruto "Don't start thinking now. " said Desmond as a G-gnome hops onto Naruto's shoulder and the horns glow, making Naruto get a blank look.

Naruto gain a dazed look Desmond steps in front of him. "You see, you aren't a real boy. You are a weapon and you belong to me...well to Cadmus, now get back to your pod!" ordered Desmond. Desmond was really worked up after that meeting and was not thinking straight as he tried order Naruto around.

Naruto would have walked away from Desmond, but he closed his eyes and groaned. Before he relaxed, despite the G-Gnome, and he opened his eyes, a cold glare at Desmond. "So, that's what you really think of me, huh?"

"I told you to get back to your-" but before Desmond can do anything, Naruto clenched his fist, unleashing a wave of blue energy that sent Desmond, Guardian, and Amanda flying against the wall. They hit the ground and struggled to get up. "Don't tell me what to do."

He then turned his attention towards the sidekicks "You gonna to free us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked. Naruto raised his hand and clenched it, causing blue energy to appear on the cuffs keeping the heroes restrained, before they opened, as the 3 were let down from their binds.

"That answer your question?" Naruto asked cheekily.

"Man! Lucky Batman wasn't here. He'd have my head for having to be helped out of that." Robin said.

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about. The entire league will have our heads after tonight!" Kid said.

Naruto helped Aqualad down. "Thank you." He said as Naruto nodded.

The four then left the labs as Desmond sneered in anger. "You'll never get out of here! I'll have you all back in pods by morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all." Robin said as he threw explosive disks at the cloning tubes.

"What's with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid asked as they left, the pods exploding behind them, destroying any of the extracted DNA.

"Activate every genomorph in Cadmus." Desmond told his G-gnome and it's horns glowed red.

"We are still 42 levels below ground. But if we can reach the elevator then we'll be fine." Aqualad said as G-trolls walked into the hallway. The pods behind them opened as well as more genomorphs came out. They dodged one G-troll as it swung down. Naruto punched one Troll, knocking it out. The others looked behind them and saw Naruto dropkick another in unconsciousness.

"Naruto! The Goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here." Aqualad shouted.

"Fine! Give me a second!" Naruto shouted as he clenched his fist and used his blue energy to throw one G-troll into the others. Aqualad then opened the elevator door but they couldn't wait for it to come so they started to climb.

Robin shot a grapple hook while Kid Flash ran up the walls. Naruto grabbed Aqualad and jumped just before a G-troll grabbed them. He went up about 11 floors before he hit the wall, causing a crater to form as he used his strength to grip the walls.

"I can't fly, in case your wondering." Naruto said to Kaldur, who nodded.

"Guys! This will have to be our exit!" Robin shouted as the elevator was coming down. Naruto jumped up to the elevator doors and punched them open as the four of them ran in to avoid the falling elevator.

"Hop on," Naruto said as he gestured to his back. The other 3 grabbed on tight so, Naruto jumped up 30 levels before breaking into sublevel 12 and making it to a stair well. Kid zoomed up the stairs, knocking out a few genomorphs along the way. More genomorphs were catching up as Naruto stomped on the stairs behind him and the force caused the stair case to collapse.

Desmond, Guardian and Dubbilex were in the elevator heading up. "We'll cut them off at sub-level 1." Guardian said.

"We'd better, or the board will have our heads." Desmond said as he touched his forehead. "My head."

He hit the emergency stop button on sub-level 2. "I need to get something from project Blockbuster. I'll meet you at sub-level 1." Desmond said.

The four heroes made up to sub-level 1 but they emergency system kicked in and two heavy reinforced doors blocked them off.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said.

Naruto used his strength to slowly open the door but it was going too slow and Robin couldn't hack it open fast enough. They were then surrounded by Guardian and the genomorphs. Everyone readied themselves to fight as Aqualad made his water swords. The G-gnomes then sent out psychic blasts which knocked out Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad.

Dubbilex then walked forward and sent out his own telepathic message. "**Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs, our friend Naruto should make up his own mind."** Dubbilex said.

"**It was you."** Naruto said.

"**Yes, Naruto. I am the one who started the fire and lured your new friends to Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger." **Dubbilex said.

**"Why?"** Naruto asked.

"**Because you are the Genomorphs hope. You will blaze a trail for all of us, showing us the way to freedom."** Dubbilex said as he freed Guardian from telepathic control.

The other's began to wake up as the G-Gnomes let up on there powers. They looked around to see Naruto stand up as the genomorphs looked at him.

"What's going on?" Aqualad asked.

"**What is your choice, Naruto?"** Dubbilex asked.

"Freedom." Naruto said after thinking about it. Cadmus didn't really want to help him recover his memories, and the 3 sidekicks seemed to be willing to help him.

"Feels like…fog lifting." Guardian said as the heroes stood up.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked, uncertain if he was still there enemy.

"Go, I'll deal with Desmond." Guardian said.

"I think not." Desmond said as he arrived. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Desmond said as he drank the blue liquid in the vial. His body began to have an immediate reaction to the serum as his muscle mass and body size expanded to more than twice it's original size. Desmond's skin began to peel away to reveal a dark blue scale-like skin and his eyes turned red. Desmond roared as he was fully transformed into Blockbuster.

"Everyone back!" Guardian yelled as he charged forward but Blockbuster just backhanded him into the wall, knocking him out.

Naruto then ran forward and landed a left cross. It fazed Blockbuster some, who roared and retaliated with a vicious right cross. Naruto then landed a three-punch combo and Blockbuster punched him into the far wall. Naruto then jumped in the air and delivered a double fist slam before picking up Blockbuster throwing him two floors to ground level, before jumping after him.

"Ok, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said as he launched a grapple line and brought Kid with him, while Aqualad jumped up through the holes.

They saw Blockbuster grab Naruto by the legs and throw him at them though Naruto recovered in mid-air, his fingers digging into the ground and causing him to skid to a halt. Blockbuster yelled as the four heroes readied themselves for battle.

Kid zoomed past Blockbuster and slid in between his legs as Naruto and Aqualad punched him so hard that he fell over backwards, as Kid kneeled on the ground so Blockbuster fell on his back.

"Learned that one in Kindergarten." Kid said as Robin jumped over him and threw two throwing disks but Blockbuster knocked them away. Naruto moved to grab Blockbuster but was tackled into one of the support pillars. Naruto punched Blockbuster hard and caused the monster's head to fly back. Naruto then flipped around and kicked Blockbuster, causing the monster to stumble before he turned and Naruto punched him further into the pillar, before he kicked Blockbusters chest and punched him through the pillar.

Robin saw that part of the ceiling was giving way as more pillars were destroyed. "Of course." Robin said as the brought up holographic floor plans. "KF get over here!"

Kid ran past and tried to sweep under Blockbuster but was caught and Blockbuster swung Kid into Aqualad and both hit a pillar. Blockbuster then tackled Aqualad through a pillar and into another one as Naruto came up behind Blockbuster and used his greater strength to trip up Blockbuster, causing the monster to land on his back. As Blockbuster got up, Naruto double dropkicked him through another pillar. As Naruto kept Blockbuster distracted, Kid Flash was able to get over to Robin.

Robin's holographic map showed that the structural integrity of the building was coming down and nodded to Kid. "Got it?" Robin asked.

"Right!" Kid said as he zoomed past and punched Blockbuster in the face, taking part of what remained of Desmond's old skin. "Got your nose!" Kid said as Blockbuster charged at him as Kid was the decoy.

"Naruto, Aqualad!" Robin shouted as he showed them the pillars that needed to go.

"Come and get me you incredible Bulk!" Kid yelled as he led Blockbuster to destroy another pillar. Kid Flash kept Blockbuster distracted while Robin quickly explained his plan to the others. He pointed out which ones need to be destroyed as Kid Flash got knocked around a bit by Blockbuster.

"This one, and that one." Robin said as he showed them on his holo-screen which support beams needed to be broken. Naruto smashed a pillar while Aqualad used a water construct to break another on. Robin then drew a large X in the center as Aqualad laid out a water path that was part of the plan. Naruto punched Blockbuster, who was chasing Kid Flash, causing him to hit the wet ground. Aqualad then send a strong electrical current through the water, shocking Blockbuster so much that his skeleton could be seen through his skin, and keeping him in place. "Move!" Robin yelled as his explosive disks were armed and went off. Destroying the rest of the pillars and causing the ceiling and the entire Cadmus building to come down on them and Blockbuster.

After the building stopped falling, the rubble glowed blue and was slowly levitated upward as an blue energy dome could be seen, which Naruto had generated to protect the other 3. "We…did it." Aqualad said, tired from the fight.

"Was there…any ever doubt?" Robin said as he and Kid high-fived but grabbed their sides in pain.

Naruto walked up to see Blockbuster, unconscious, under a large pile of rubble and smirked.

"See, the moon." Kid said as Naruto looked saw the moon with his own eyes for the first time in 4 months.

They then saw a figure flying towards them and it was Superman. "Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid asked as Naruto saw Superman for the first time.

The rest of the league arrived: Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Captain Atom, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern's Hal Jordan and John Stewart, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash and Batman.

"Start talking." Batman said.

After telling them what happened, the League had Blockbuster arrested and some members took him to Belle Reve prison for containment. The four sidekicks watched as the League discussed on what they learned. Naruto looked over to see Superman talking with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. Martian Manhunter then motioned to Superman that he needed to speak with Naruto. Superman then walked over in front of Naruto. "So, what happens now?" Naruto asked.

"We'll uh…we'll figure something out for you. The League will…I mean. We are somewhat at a standstill on what to do with you, but we aren't going to lock you away, since you helped the others escape Cadmus and helped us get the data of what they were working on." Superman assured him, before he gestured to the building. "Plus, we want to make sure you will be using your powers correctly."

"I wish it were so simple," Naruto said, more to himself than Superman as he looked at his hand. "After the incident that gave me my powers, all I have of my past is my name, my memories of my mother, and some scattered ones of my past." Naruto clenched his fist and looked at Superman. "I only stayed down there because I thought they were helping me. Obviously, I learned that was not the case. I need help to regain my memories."

"I'll talk with J'onn, we'll get a schedule setup so he can help you." Superman said as he placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto nodded. "Now, I should probably go make sure that Blockbuster creature is all squared away." Superman then flew away. Batman then walked over with the rest of the League.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels. But let's make 1 thing clear—"

"You should have called." Flash said, interrupting Batman.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman told them.

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad said as they all stood together.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman said.

"Apologies, my king…but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own we forged something powerful, important." Aqualad said.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you—" "The four of us. And it's not." Kid said.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?" Robin said.

"I'm with them on this. You can either help us, or we'll do this on our own." Naruto said. It was a standoff until Batman spoke again.

"Give me three days." Batman said.

**Mount Justice July 8th, 08:04 EDT**

In Happy Harbor, Kid, Robin, Aqualad, and Naruto were with the league at the original sanctum for the Justice League as it was being refurbished. The four young heroes stood dressed in civilian clothes with Naruto now wearing a black muscle shirt with blue jeans, brown belt and boots.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary for the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight…you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Batman said.

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert." Batman said.

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." Flash said.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman said.

"The 5 of you will be this team." Batman said.

"Yes! Wait, 5?" Robin asked.

They saw Martian Manhunter enter with a young girl beside him, dressed in a female version of his costume, with red hair and green skin. The female Martian sidekick. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman said.

"Hi." Miss Martian said.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Wally told Robin. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, it's cool if you forget their names." Wally said.

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian said.

Meanwhile, Naruto looked behind him and observed the genomorphs that were helping set the place up. Naruto had managed to convince Superman to talk to Batman to let some of the genomorphs out of Cadmus to help take the first steps to integrating with humans. Naruto did promise Dubbilex that he would help them, after all, but he had to take it slow. Baby Steps, Superman had called it. There were 5 G-Trolls, 4 G-Dwarves, 5 G-Gnomes, 4 G-Elves, and 1 G-Goblin, who would speak with Dubbilex, who decided to stay at Cadmus and help the other Genomorphs, to see how they were doing.

"Naruto, come meet Miss M." Robin said as they walked over.

Miss Martian then morphed her shirt into the same color and look as Naruto's. "I like your t-shirt." Miss Martian said as Naruto smiled.

Robin elbowed him and Wally zoomed over to his side.

"Today is the day." Kaldur said as they smiled.

**Cadmus**

Back at Cadmus, reconstruction was already underway while Guardian was talking with Dubbilex and the new head scientist about the new Cadmus.

"The new Cadmus starts today. With Desmond out of the picture, the boards placed me in charge. Doctor Spence, you're acting chief scientist. No more G-gnomes suppressing our wills. No more secret breeding projects. This is a kinder, gentler Cadmus." Guardian said.

"Then I will of course help in any way I can." Dubbilex said.

The Light was watching the video feed of Guardian in Cadmus.** "Can the light afford to leave Guardian in charge without G-gnomes."** L-1 asked.

"**We have subtler means of control. What concerns me is that Project Infinity is now in the hands of League. We also now know the League is going to employ these young heroes to do their dirty work. Ha, that's a dark twist." **A member said.

"**Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of Project Infinity may prove useful. We should be thankful he does not have access to his full power."** Another member said as they saw the video recording of Naruto fight.

"**We will need to be more careful moving forward. And soon, he will return to the light.**" L-1 said.

**Chapter End**

**Another little experiment of mine.**


	2. Happy Harbor

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to Happy Harbor**

**July 18th, Mount Justice.**

"**Recognized: Naruto, B01"** The computer said as Naruto walked through the zeta tube, carrying several grocery bags. As he walked in, Miss Martian floated over.

"Naruto!" Miss Martian said as she floated over and hugged him, having not seen him all day. Naruto, though not expecting the hug, returned it, using one arm since the other was holding the groceries.

"Hey, M'gann." Naruto said a bit awkwardly, since he did not know her name. Thankfully, the loss of his memories did not necessarily reflect badly on his social skills.

Over the last week or so, when he wasn't speaking with M'gann or hanging with Kaldur and the others, he was rediscovering what all he could do with his spatial manipulation powers and testing the limits of his physical abilities. He also took up reading as a hobby, since he saw this trailer for a new show called Game of Thrones. He started reading the first of the book series last week and was 9 chapters through Book 1. He also started tinkering with all sorts of equipment from motorcycles to cars to weapons. His lack of memories had inspired a desire within him to learn more, which is also why he watched the History channel.

Naruto as he looked around. "Wasn't Kaldur here earlier?"

"I still am." Aqualad said as he walked out.

"Hey, man." Naruto greeted.

"What's in the bags?" Aqualad asked.

"Well I do live here, and M'gann and I do have to eat." Naruto said before he said to M'gann, "Speaking of which, we should probably get these in the fridge before they spoil."

"Sure, I'll help." M'gann said as she used her telekinesis to lift several of the bags. They walked out as the computer made an announcement.

"**Recognized: Robin, B02; Kid Flash, B04."** The Computer said as the zeta tube activated and Robin and Kid in civilian clothes walked in.

"Did you ask him? What did he say?" Robin asked Aqualad.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid asked as they ran to the hangar, joined by Naruto and M'gann after they finished with the groceries and M'gann tried out her first cookie recipe, and saw Red Tornado arrive. "Red Tornado!" Kid yelled as Red Tornado landed on the ground.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" Red asked.

"We'd hoped you had a mission for us?" Aqualad asked.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red said.

"But it's been over a week, and nothing—"

"You will be tested soon enough." Red said, interrupting Robin. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said.

"No, but I know from experience that social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." Tornado said as he walked in.

"Keep busy." Kid said bitterly.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked indignantly.

"Oh, I'll find out." M'gann said as she tried to telepathically read Red's mind but got nothing. "I'm sorry. I forgot, he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try, though." Kid said. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?" kid asked as Naruto slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow."

"We all know what you're thinking, horn dog. Tornado has a point. Maybe we should just get to know each other first." Naruto said.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Well, we still don't know enough about each other. I mean, Miss Martian and I have kinda been getting to know one another, but we also live here, so," Naruto said with a shrug.

"And now we tour the clubhouse," Aqualad said with a bit of bitterness. M'gann didn't really notice but Naruto did.

"Well, Naruto and I live here. We can play tour guides." M'gann said.

"How about you handle it? Tour guide isn't really my thing." Naruto suggested.

"Works for me. A private tour sounds much more fun." Wally said.

"She never said private." Robin said.

"Team building. We'll all go." Aqualad said as they walked into the cave.

"This would be the front door, and this side would be the back door. The cave is actually the entire mountain." M'gann said as she showed them around.

"It was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the Early days of the League." Kid said.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Naruto asked.

"The cave's secret location was compromised." Aqualad said.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Not really sure that makes sense." Naruto said.

"If the villains know about the cave, we must be on constant alert." M'gann said in worry.

"We're hiding in plain sight. They won't think to look for us here." Robin said.

"Ah. That kinda makes sense." M'gann said, as Naruto saw something.

"Hey M'gann, I think there's smoke coming from the kitchen." Naruto said.

"Oh no! My cookies!" M'gann yelled as she flew towards the kitchen. She used her telekinesis to open the oven and pull the burnt cookies out of the oven. "I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of—heh, never mind." M'gann stammered a bit.

"I bet they'd have tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind." Robin said as Kid ate a cookie.

"I have wicked metabolism." Kid said with an awkward look.

"I'll make more?" M'gann asked uncertainly.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad said.

"Thanks, Aqualad." M'gann said.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Aqualad said.

"I'm Wally." Kid said.

"Megan." M'gann said as Naruto looked away. He could not help but feel envious of everyone else. They had all their memories intact, while he only had his name, his memories concerning his mother, and some scattered ones.

"_Don't worry, Naruto. I'll help you get your memories back if you want."_ M'gann said telepathically while she started to smile.

Naruto turned to look her with wide eyes and his head started to hurt.

**Memory**

_"Come on, Mrs. Kushina, just a little more!" the nurse coaxed by her feet._

_"I can't!" his mother cried about._

_"Yes, you can," A man Naruto could not see encouraged. "Listen to the nurses, take my hand." _

_"If I ever get out of this, I'm going to break more than your hand, husband" she swore, glaring up at the man. "I'm going to break the part that got you into this predicament in the first place."_

_The man that Naruto could not see didn't miss a beat. "We can sort this out later. For now, though, you have to push."_

_Tears sprang to Kushina's eyes. "I can't!" she wailed. "I'm so tired. My strength is failing me." Her voice trailed off to an exhausted whimper._

_A man Naruto could not see leaned over and pushed her sweaty hair from her face. "I know. But you're one of the strongest women I have ever known. You've never failed at anything you set out to do. This is our daughter, Kushina. You can do this. For her sake, you must."_

_"O - okay," she whispered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'll try."_

_"Ready?" asked the nurse. Kushina nodded. "Right, then - on your next contraction - push!"_

_Kushina pushed._

_"Excellent! Now take a deep breath, and do it again."_

_Kushina pushed once more._

_"And one more time - it's almost out!"_

_She pushed again, her face red with effort. The moment stretched to an eternity as the infant was eased out into the world, finally slipping into the hands of the nurse._

_Kushina collapsed against the pillows, eyes closed, as the attending nurse announced, "It's a girl!"_

_But the new mother did not open her eyes to acknowledge this._

_"Kushina?" The man's voice rose a little and he touched her arm to rouse her. "Kushina, wake up."_

_"Come on, mom." Naruto nudged her other shoulder. "Don't you want to see my little sister? Mom?" He frowned slightly as she would not respond and her heartbeat would be after that moment passed that the man taht Naruto thought was his father and Naruto would learn that his little sister was stillborn._

**Memory end**

Robin seemed to notice what was going on as Naruto was holding his head and groaning. "Umm, Miss M, what are you doing?"

"_What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates like this."_ M'gann said, as she spoke telepathically to everyone now.

"M'gann stop. Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy." Aqualad said sternly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Megan apologize but Naruto moved to another room, to be alone for bit, to calm down after seeing that memory, leaving the rest of the room feeling a bit awkward.

"Hello, M'gann. I know what we can do." She said as she floated away and the others followed but not before she went to Naruto.

"Naruto, please," Megan asked.

'_**Don't take it out on her, Naruto-san,'**_ came the voice of the G-Gnome who had taught Naruto Japanese. The G-Gnome was crouched on the table in front Naruto. '_**What your feeling right now was not caused by her. You shouldn't push her away.'**_

'_You're...right. Thank you, Genso'_ Naruto responded back telepathically through their link. Naruto got up from the couch, reminding M'gann that Naruto was a really tall. Before getting Thanos's dna, Naruto was a pretty small individual, standing at about 5' 4". Now, he stood 6' 6", his shoulders and arms had the lines that Thanos once had, though he Naruto lacked Thanos's ballsack of a chin and the lines on his face, and was packed with powerful muscle.

"I'm sorry about that." Naruto apologized, "It wasn't you. I sometimes get these…memory flashes. I don't really know what triggers them."

"Oh, uhmm…What…was this one about?" M'gann asked hesitantly.

"My mother…on her death bed," Naruto said as he looked down.

"You don't need to say anymore, if it's too much for you." M'gann said compassionately as she placed a hand on his arm, "But if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be here."

With that, the two slowly made their way to the rest of the group.

They took the elevator down to the hangar of the mountain. They saw a giant oval with red and blue colors. "It's my Martian Bioship." M'gann said.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute." Kid said.

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it." M'gann said as the ship morphed into a more aerodynamic and badass space ship. She opened the ramp to the ship. "Well, are you coming?"

They all walked in as the ship morphed. Seats appeared and the control panels came up from the ground. "Strap in for launch." M'gann said as they all sat down and seatbelts wrapped around them. "Red Tornado, please open bay doors." M'gann said as the hangar doors opened and Megan piloted the ship out of the Mountain.

They flew over the mountain and Happy Harbor as the ship flew smoothly. Kid tried to flirt but was acting like an idiot.

'_A team that functions with cohesion and cooperation amongst it's members can accomplish far more than each member can individually.' _ Naruto heard a voice in his head, and he groaned as he rubbed his head, as that was from a memory he recovered a few days ago where he could not see who was talking to him, nor could he recognize who was speaking to him, but it sounded like it might be his father.

"Hey, how about showing us some Martian Shape-shifting?" Robin asked.

M'gann stood up as everyone watched as she turned into a female version of Robin. She then morphed into a female version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Kid asked.

"Yes, Wally. It's really creepy." Naruto said as everyone chuckled.

"Impressive, but you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those." Robin said.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." M'gann said with a bit of shame.

"And your clothes?" Aqualad asked.

"They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." M'gann said.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asked.

"Density shifting? No. I-It's a very advanced technique." M'gann said.

"I've heard Wally can vibrate through walls. Heh, apperently when he tries, he gets a bloody nose." Naruto joked and Robin laughed a bit at that.

"Dude!" Wally said indignantly at the embarrassment.

"Here's something I can do. Camouflage mode." M'gann said as she made the ship invisible.

"**Red Tornado to Team. An emergency alert has been triggered as the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I'm sending you the coordinates."** Red said over the communicator.

"Miss Martian to Red Tornado. Coordinates received and adjusting course." M'gann responded as she adjusted course.

"Red Tornado's keeping us busy again." Robin said with a huff.

"Well, a fire led you to Naruto. We should find out what caused the alert." M'gann said.

"Pretty sure I know the cause." Naruto said as he pointed outside and they saw a tornado by the power plant parking lot.

The ship was caught in the tornado but not for long as M'gann steadied it and landed it in the parking lot. The team got out to see people running for cover as the tornado hit the power plant.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" Aqualad asked as Robin disappeared. They heard him laugh as they looked around.

"He was just here." M'gann said.

"I'm starting to hate it when he does that. Come on." Naruto said and they ran to the building.

Inside the power plant, Robin was knocked into a pillar by the villain behind the tornadoes. It was a large robot, a red mech armor with black highlights, large blue cables attached to his body and a large ragged scarf around his neck.

"Who's your new friend?" Naruto asked as he landed near Robin.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough." Robin said.

"**My apologies. You may address me as, Mr. Twister."** The Robot said as it created two mini tornadoes that Naruto slowly stomped through. Seeing this was not working, it created a tornado underneath Naruto's feet that sent Naruto flying into the far wall.

M'gann was a little concerned as she saw Wally put on his goggles. This was her first taste of real combat, after all. Aqualad looked at her and nodded, and she readied herself as they charged at Twister. Kid super sped forward and did a flying kick but Twister created a wind shield that blocked him and tossed Kid outside the plant.

M'gann and Kaldur charged as they were hit with a tornado and sent flying, hitting the walls far away from Twister. "**I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children."** Twister said.

Robin growled angrily and was about to throw a couple birdarangs, but a hand clasped on his shoulder. Robin looked behind him to see it was Naruto, shaking his head. "Don't. He's just trying to rile you up." Naruto said. "Besides, thanks to his wind powers, he's effective at long and mid-range combat, which put's most of us at a disadvantage. Getting close to him will be tough."

'_M'gann, can you hear me?'_ Naruto broadcasted his thoughts.

'_Yeah, I can hear you,'_ M'gann said telepathically.

'_When I give the signal, use your telekinesis on that pipe above the robot.'_ Naruto said telepathically.

"**Well, it seems one of you somewhat knows what he's doing. But I am not here to play with children." ** Twister said as it turned to leave.

"You think so, huh?" Naruto asked as he pulled the robot back under a large pipe with telekinesis. '_Now, M'gann!'_ He broadcasted telepathically.

M'gann heard the message and then used her telekinesis and destroyed a large pipe causing smoke to surround Twister. Aqualad and Robin charged at Twister, but Twister created two mini tornadoes, and slammed Aqualad and Robin into one another.

'_Fools, they should have taken the opportunity to retreat and come up with a plan of attack._' Naruto thought in annoyance at how much Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash were embarrassing themselves today. '_Fine, I'll do it myself.' _Naruto charged at Twister while mentally telling M'gann to stay back, but unlike his male compatriots, he had a plan as he had figured out a way to get around those tornadoes. Twister sent another tornado at Naruto, though Naruto turned himself intangible and passed right through the tornado.

**"What?!"** Twister yelled as Naruto turned tangible again at the last second and dropkicked Twister out of the plant.

Twister skidded on the ground a ways with two foot indents in it's armor and managed to pull itself up as Naruto came down from the sky to deliver a double hammer blow that created a crater in the ground and a dust cloud to rise in the air.

"**You are different. That team of yours could learn a thing or two from you. Too bad, they won't get the chance."** Twister said as Naruto climbed out of the crater. He sent Naruto flying away in a tornado back at the plant but M'gann caught him with her telekinesis.

"Thanks, M'gann." Naruto said.

"Don't mention it." M'gann said as the others joined them.

"What do you want?!" Aqualad said as Twister floated in the air.

"**Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero."** Twister said.

"M'gann, please read his mind, find his weakness." Naruto asked M'gann.

"I thought I wasn't suppose to do that." M'gann said.

"It's ok with the bad guys." Robin said.

M'gann tried to read his mind but got nothing. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing. Hello, M'gann. Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?" M'gann asked.

"Red Tornado sent us here." Aqualad said.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test, something to keep us busy." Robin said angrily.

"Speedy called it, we're a joke. This game, is so over." Kid said as he, Robin and Aqualad walked forward.

"_I don't think so,"_ Naruto thought as he observed with his arms crossed. Twister could not be possibly Red Tornado because, for one, Tornado's winds were colored red. Tornado flew by generating a vortex underneath him, Twister just flew. Plus, while M'gann made a mistake in thinking it was Red Tornado, he was certain she was on to something.

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin shouted.

"So let's end this." Aqualad said.

"Consider it ended." Twister said as he sent Twisters into the sky, turning it dark and the winds to pick up.

"An impressive show. But we will not indulge you. We will not engage!" Aqualad shouted.

Lightning then began to come down from the sky as Twister channeled more and more energy.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Kid asked.

"**You think I'm Tornado? That's ironic."** Twister shouted as he sent down a bolt lightning. Had it hit it's destination, it would have exploded in front of the team.

Unfortunately for the android, a black hole opened up right in front of the bolt just as it was about to hit the ground. The bolt of lightning was then sucked into the blackhole and into the void. The blackhole closed to the stunned silence of the team and the simulated anger of the android.

"**What!? Impossible!"** Twister protested.

"You know," Naruto said as he took off one sleeve of his brown leather jacket, "Normally, when I fight, I keep the kid gloves on. I hold back because I don't know exactly how strong I am and I don't want to accidentally kill people."

Naruto took off his jacket and handed it to M'gann. "Hold that for me, will you?" He asked as he held out his jacket and M'gann held it.

"But after what you just tried to pull, android," Naruto finished his monologue as he walked forward, "The kid gloves are coming off!"

Twister, in response, fired an even bigger bolt. In response, Naruto snapped his fingers and opened a portal that sucked the bolt right up. Naruto opened another portal then that sent the bolt right back at Twister, who only just barely managed to dodge.

Naruto clenched his fist, surrounding the android with blue energy as Naruto crushed the robot some with powerful spatial pressure, evidenced by the crushing sound and the sparks coming from the robot. "GET OVER HERE!" Naruto shouted as he used his powers to launch the immobile android at him. Naruto then delivered a lariat to the Android's chest, sending the android flying through the air towards the beach. Naruto opened a portal to where the android was going to land and walked right through it. He arrived at Twister's location just in time to see the android hit the shore, causing an explosion of sand to fly into the air.

"**I will not tolerate this insolence from you children any longer! Die!"** Twister said as he raised his hands to fire his wind cannons, only for Naruto to open a blackhole beneath the androids feet. Naruto then abruptly closed the portal while the androids legs were still sinking inside with a swipe of his arm, leaving the android without the means to walk or fly.

"**How dare you!"** Twister said as he tried to aim again only for his arms to be coated in blew energy as they were forced to either side.

"You seem very proud of these arms of yours, very attached to them. Let's see who well you do without them!" Naruto said as he used his telekinesis to rip off the remaining two limbs of Twister.

"**No! My arms! You will pay for this, you-"** Naruto did not let the android finish as he punched Twister's head clean off and into the ocean.

"Be quiet." Naruto growled as Kid Flash, M'gann, Robin and Aqualad appeared on the shore line. The chest of the android opened up and out dropped Brom Stikk, who looked at Naruto in fear.

"F-Foul, I call foul." He said weakly.

"Thank you, M'gann," Naruto said as he took his jacket back and put it on, not seeing M'gann's blush. "You still getting nothing from him?"

M'gann's eyed glowed green as she tried to read Bromm's mind but like before, found nothing. Not even a little resistance, "Nothing."

"Then would you like to do the honors?" Naruto offered, as they both knew what the Bromm Stikk in front of them really was.

M'gann used her telekinesis to pick up a large rock and smashed it down on Bromm's body, to the protest of Aqualad.

"I don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" Robin protested.

"Stop your protesting, Robin." Naruto said as M'gann lifted the rocked up with telekinesis, revealing that Bromm was another android. "Bromm was obviously another android. M'gann could not read his mind, because there was no mind to read."

"Cool. We just kicked some serious butt today." Wally announced with a grin.

"No, **we **didn't." Naruto said as he turned to face them, standing next to M'gann. "M'gann and I are the ones who triumphed here. You three are acting like tag-alongs that don't want to be here."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Aqualad asked.

"Come on. Did you think I didn't hear the bitterness in your voice when you said, '_And now we tour the clubhouse' _?" You were being way too obvious." Naruto said. "The three of you are mad because your pal Speedy doesn't want to hang with you. And you can be bitter about that all you want, but keep that to yourselves. Don't take it out and me and M'gann. She doesn't deserve that and neither do I."

"Right now, M'gann and I are the only ones acting like anything resembling a team, as we actually worked together on this. You, Robin, ran off without telling us. You're supposed to be part of a team now and can't go off on your own like that. It could cost you your life when you're up against a unknown enemy. Then, you, Wally and Kaldur rushed Twister when it should have been obvious that we needed to come up with a plan to get close to him. Where the hell was the teamwork I saw against Blockbuster? I'm not saying that M'gann didn't make her own mistakes and I didn't make mine, but they're minor compared to yours."

"What? Are you angry at us?" Wally asked.

"I'm disappointed in you three. I really am. I thought we were becoming friends. I thought you saved me from Cadmus out of the goodness of your hearts, but I'm starting to wonder if I was wrong. If it was actually for some selfish desire to prove to the League that you were worthy enough to join them by saving the abused science project, and not because you genuinely wanted to help me." Naruto said as Wally, Robin, and Kaldur, looked down in shame a bit, as his reasoning was partially correct. M'gann looked torn between whose side to really take on this, as Naruto picked up a robotic eye that was still on.

"Right now, there are only two members on this team. When you three want to stop acting like pouty children, let me know." Naruto crushed the robotic eye in his hands. "Now, lets get this back to the cave."

**Mount Justice**

**Later**

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Aqualad said as Robin was looking over the specs of the robot and Tornado looked at the remains.

"**Indeed."** Tornado said.

"Is that why you didn't help us?" M'gann asked.

"**No. This was your battle. I do not believe it was my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."** Tornado said as they all looked at him.

"But if you're in danger—"

"**Consider this matter closed."** Tornado said as he walked away.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash. They'd have jumped right in to fix things." Wally said.

"guess if this team is gonna have a baby sitter, it would be an heartless robot." Robin quipped.

"**I have a heart. Carbon steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."** Tornado said as he turned around.

"Sorry, I'll be more mindful of that in future." Robin apologized as Tornado walked away.

"Let's meet up tomorrow. Just the three of us. You, Wally, and myself." Kaldur suggested.

"Why? What's up?" Wally asked.

"Something Naruto said. I feel we need to do some serious thinking about this team situation. We aren't a team yet, but we still can be. I think the three of us need to decide if we truly want to be." Kaldur said to them as the they left for the Zeta tubes.

Naruto sighed and looked M'gann, "I did not like saying that. But they have decide if they want to be a team."

"I'm sorry. I know you were getting closer with them this week." M'gann said.

"Not as close as I am with you." Naruto said with a smile. "And hey, if want to talk telepathically sometime, it's okay. I actually kinda like it." Naruto kind of enjoyed the way her touch felt inside his mind.

"_Thank you, Naruto,"_ M'gann said telepathically and they both smiled.

**Chapter End **

**I am not attempting to make M'gann a saint here by pointing out Robin, KF's, and Aqualad's mistakes and just briefly mentioning hers and Naruto's but M'gann gets a small pass because she is green, as far as being a hero is concerned. And she and Naruto did kinda start working together like a team. In the canon, the only reason the team defeated Twister was because M'gann managed to rally the team behind a plan she ersonally came up with after talking with Red Tornado. **


	3. Santa Prisca

**Chapter 3: Santa Prisca**

**Santa Prisca, July 19; 00:43 ECT**

Inside the Venom producing factory on the Island of Santa Prisca, a tall man wearing a black and white luchador mask walked up to the cage separating him and his men from the rest of his venom factory. It appeared as if the Santa Prisca Venom facility was taken over by theCult of the Kobra, if the men in the red cloaks and masks resembling an angry snake, pointing their guns at anyone that was dressed differently were anything to go by. A Kobra agent was standing in front of a caged door that led to a closed off part of the factory that had only one other door at the other side.

"_Nuestro maestro sublime proclama que partirá esta instalación ...si... Uno de vosotros, derrota a su campeón en combate singular. _(Our sublime master proclaims he will depart this facility...If...One of you defeats his champion in single combat.)" proclaimed the Kobra agent.

The masked luchador stepped forward, past his men, and walked to the caged door.

"_Solo que sea interesante._ (Just make it interesting)," he said as he opened the cage door and walked in. As he stepped across the threshold, he saw two people on opposite sides of the room, one girl and the other, a scrawny boy, both with orange hair.

The weak boy entered the arena and moved the hair away from his eyes with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Bane's attention was pulled from the kid to a sound of something falling next to his feet. He looked down and picked up the object. It was the same device that he used to administer the Venom to increase his strength. Bane turned towards the Kobra agent that stood behind the gate he'd just walked past.

"_Usted me diera mi última arma, cuál es el truco._ (You would give me my ultimate weapon, what's the catch?)" asked Bane as he put the device on his left arm and connected the tube on the back of his skull.

"_Sin capturas difícilmente podría probar la destreza de su campeón... Si no estaban en su mejor momento. _(No catch, it would hardly test his champion's prowess...if you weren't at your best,)" said the Kobra Cultist.

As the Venom started flowing along the tube and reached Bane's skull, he spoke. "_Quieres mi mejor?_ (You want my best?)" He then started to transform as his pupils dilated, muscles bulged, veins appeared on his arms and he began to grow larger. He turned towards his opponent. "_Lo tienes._(You got it)."

At the other end of the arena, the scrawny boy was approached by his sister, and she injected him with some sort of serum. Then she walked back out and closed the cage. The boy started to trash around, clutching his head as whatever the drug was, it appeared to hurt a lot.

He fell to his knees and started to transform, his back bulging out, and he started to scream, his voice getting deeper. His teeth sharpened and become more animal-like, his skin turned gray and started to come apart, on some parts of his body exposing the naked red muscles that lay beneath. His tank top got destroyed as he grew larger and became more beast then man.

Bane and the beast began their brawl.

While at first Bane appeared to have an advantage, as he has more fighting experience and was able to defend and attack, that all ended when Bane went for a strike to the beast's chest and it did nothing. The beast smirked and started to strike Bane on the head, and then struck him in the stomach, making Bane spit out some saliva.

As Bane was about to fall back, he was stopped by the beast grabbing his right arm and throwing him against some pipes, loosening the joins as a bit as a bit of smoke started pouring out. The beast did not allow Bane to regain his breath as it quickly sped towards the downed drug dealer and slammed him into the pipes once again, cracking them, releasing a large cloud of smoke. The monster then picked up the downed Bane and threw him out of the smoke screen and jumped after him. It then used the momentum of its fall to strike a devastating blow to Bane's head, even going so far to destroy the stone ground that lay beneath them. Bane tried to get up, but he was unable to win the fight against unconsciousness.

With Bane defeated, the monster moved away from its downed foe, and when the other cultist saw this they slowly, started to chant.

"Hail Kobra."

"Hail Kobra."

"Hail Kobra!"

As the chanting got louder, a man with pale white skin and a red cloak, with the hood shaped like a cobra's head, could be seen smirking in the rafters above.

"HAIL KOBRA!"

**Gotham City, July 22th, 13:00 ECT **

Naruto was walking down the park of Gotham city with M'gann. The city was alight with activity as people were heading off to lunch, late for meetings or teenagers hanging out and enjoying their summer break. Naruto was here sighting-seeing with M'gann.

"Wow, so this is what a city is like." M'gann said excitedly as she was in her shapeshifted form to look completely human.

"Yeah, but don't let the majesty of the daylight fool you. Gotham is home to some of the most depraved criminals on the planet, and they tend to come out when darkness falls. And that's just the grunts. The rogue's are said to be even worse." Naruto said with a smile.

"I understand that, but surely it's not all bad in Gotham." M'gann said with a naivety to be expected from the newest inhabitant of Earth.

"Well, it is not all bad." Naruto said with a smile as he looked directly at her and M'gann blushed.

It was then that something caught Naruto's eye in the park. M'gann followed his sight to see a beautiful woman surrounded by two guards. The woman had brown hair, green eyes, stood 5' 8", and had fair skin.

"Hmm," Naruto said as he looked at the woman walking in the opposite direction with her guards.

'_Everything okay, Naruto?'_ M'gann asked telepathically.

'_I don't know why but I just can't help but feel like I've met that woman.'_ Naruto responded.

'_So, Vandal's son is exploring the world he does not remember.' _Talia Al Ghul thought as she walked away. '_Regardless, capturing him would be a wasted effort on my part, and I am not here for him anyhow.'_

**Mount Justice, July 22 15:30 ECT**

**Recognized: Naruto, B01. Miss Martian, B05** The computer said as Naruto and M'gann walked out of the zeta tube and saw Batman and Red Tornado there.

"Batman. Is there something going on?" Naruto asked.

"A mission." Batman said as Naruto raised an eyebrow and M'gann was excited.

"Do you really believe this team is ready?" Naruto asked. They didn't even have bloody leader yet.

"Possibly, which is why this will be a covert recon mission. The team is assembling, I'll explain the rest." Batman said as the other 3 walked in.

"Isla Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid—a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom." Batman said.

"What's Bane up to?" Robin asked.

"We're not sure. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. We need to find out what Bane is up to and this is where the team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones." Batman said as he showed them on the holomap.

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked, eager to be leader.

Batman and Red Tornado exchanged glances. "Work that out between you." Batman said as Robin nodded and smirked. It seemed he had already made up his mind that he was going to be the leader.

'_Well, that's a fucking recipe for disaster.'_ Naruto thought sarcastically. He wasn't sure what exactly was going through Batman's head right now. He had to know that Robin so far, had not displayed the maturity needed from a leader. The only two people qualified to lead the team right now were Aqualad and maybe Naruto himself.

Naruto was not sure he wanted to be leader. Sure, he worked well with M'gann but that was different. They were friends, they lived together, spent some of their free time together.

"Get suited up and prepare to head out." Batman said as they all nodded and got suited up, boarded the bio-ship and flew to the island.

**Isla Santa Prisca, July 22****nd****, 20:08 ECT**

"Approaching Isla Santa Prisca. Drop Zone A in 30." M'gann said as Aqualad stood up from his seat and changed his suit to stealth mode.

"Ready." Aqualad said.

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode." M'gann said as the ship became cloaked and flew closer to the water. M'gann then opened a hole as Aqualad dove down into the water and swam to the island, past water mines and a large net. He then made it to the beach and quickly went over to one of the motion sensor computers and placed a loop device.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. You can move in." Aqualad said.

The Bioship then kept flying until it reached the second drop zone. "Drop zone B." M'gann said as everyone stood up and got ready.

M'gann created pulley hooks as Robin hooked one on his belt and Kid hooked the second on his. Kid then activated his stealth suit by pressing the flash emblem on his suit. "How cool is this?" Kid asked.

"Very impressive." M'gann said as she then morphed from her regular Ms. Martian outfit into a full-body stealth version complete with a hood.

"Uh, that works too." Kid said as he then looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No tights, no capes, no thanks." Naruto said before he gestured to the outfit he was wearing. (**Naruto's superhero outfit is the outfit Thanos wears for the rest of Avengers: Infinity War after he gets the Space Stone)**

"It totally works for you…" M'gann said as she looked at Naruto and then realized what she said. "in that you can totally do good work in those clothes."

M'gann then placed her hood on and camouflaged herself to hide her embarrassment while Naruto smiled as she opened up a hole in the ship and they all descended to Santa Prisca. Robin and Kid Flash used the lines while M'gann floated down. Naruto used a line as well, since jumping would have caused a seismic event that could have alerted the enemy to their position.

Naruto tapped his earpiece to contact Aqualad. "Aqualad, Dropzone B is a go."

"_Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."_ Aqualad said.

"Roger that." Robin said as they all began to stealthily make their way to the factory. Robin was anxious and took point, using his holo-map to scan for mines or bad guys. As they made their way to the factory, Naruto heard a twig snap.

"There is something up ahead." Naruto stated as Kid and M'gann stopped.

"Is this a super hearing thing?" Kid asked.

"You do have great ears." M'gann said dreamily but Naruto paid it no mind. Sadly, now was not the time the flirting.

"Robin, how far—" Kid said as he turned to see Robin gone. "Man I hate it when he does that."

"Switch to infrared. See if your being tracked." Aqualad recommended as Kid put his goggles on.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." Kid said as he saw it. Naruto's eyesight improved as he saw a another squad through the tree's.

"Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they meet us." Naruto said.

Then they heard the sound of gunfire and shouting as the two squads fought against each other. "No super hearing required now." Kid said.

"_Swing wide, steer clear."_ Aqualad told them.

"Yeah, just as soon as I find Rob." Kid said as he ran away.

"Kid wait!" Naruto shouted but Kid ran. Naruto tapped his earpiece as he saw that Kid just blew their cover. "Aqualad, we have a problem. Kid just fell in between the two groups. We need to go in and save his sorry butt. I'll handle Bane, you and Miss M make sure none of the goons escape."

Kid managed to get back to his feet and ran fast enough to avoid the bullets.

Naruto attacked the luchador mask wearing man that was Bane and tackled him to the ground. However, the luchador was able to get free from the hold, and he twisted Naruto's arm behind his back and started to put pressure on it with the intention of breaking it.

The luchador was, however, not prepared for Naruto's superior strength. Thus, the amnesiac was able to get out of the hold and punch the man into a tree, knocking the man into unconsciousness.

Naruto then charged into the fray and began to fight against the goons in the red capes. He grabbed one guy and threw him into a tree as the bullets just bounced off his skin. He then ran forward and punched two goons in the face. M'gann then hovered above and used her telekinesis to gather up the guns.

Robin jumped down from the trees and kicked two goons to the ground.

"What is wrong with you guys?! Remember covert?! Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?!" Robin yelled, sounding angry as he thought that his plan was the simplest to understand, while Kid took out another goon.

"That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in. We're not mind readers, you know." Kid said as M'gann sent two goons flying with a telekinetic blast. "Er, I'm not, anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys minds." M'gann said.

Robin then saw two goons try to run and prepared to throw a bird-a-rang but Naruto jumped in front of one and knocked him out with a solid punch to the face while Aqualad used his electric water bearers power to shock the other goon and knock him out.

**A few minutes later**

They tied up the bad guys against the trees as Robin spoke. "I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the Cult of the Kobra." Robin said.

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist group was running Santa Prisca's Venom Operation." Aqualad said.

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultist and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out." Robin said. "That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio bats, and we'll be home in time for dinner." Kid said.

He was interrupted by Robin. "These cultists aren't on Venom… Kobra's hoarding the stuff." The Boy Wonder talked as if he was the leader of the group. "We don't leave…Not until I know why.".

"Until _you_ know why?" Kid asked angrily.

"This team needs a leader." Robin pointed out.

"And it's you?! Dude, you're a 13 year old kid who ducked out on us without a word." Kid said, knowing Robin was not ready.

"And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover the first chance you got." Robin laughed sarcastically as he and Kid kept arguing while the others didn't really know what to do.

"Don't you want to lead?" M'gann asked Naruto.

"Not really. You?" Naruto asked.

"After the Mr. Twister incident?" M'gann asked.

"You did fine." Naruto said as M'gann blushed. "Besides, Kaldur's perfect for the job. Think you can get them to stop arguing?" M'gann looked at each other and Kaldur smiled.

"I'm flattered my friend, but I believe you have it backwards." Kaldur said to Naruto.

"Wait...me?You two...want me to lead?" Naruto asked.

"I believe you are the best option, Naruto. Out of all of us, you are the only one who understands how a team should work." Kaldur said.

"You said it yourself, this is a team. We need the right guy to lead us." M'gann said as Naruto looked down in thought but then heard Bane and his goon talking Spanish.

"_Look at them argue! Free yourself and take them while they're distracted!"_ A goon said.

"_Quiet! For now I play along. They'll give me what I need."_ Bane said.

Naruto turned to Aqualad. "Keep an eye on the Luchador." Naruto said as Aqualad nodded.

"Yeah? You don't even have any super powers!" Kid said.

"Neither does Batman!" Robin replied.

"Duh, you're not Batman." Kid said.

"Duh, closest thing we've got." Robin said as Naruto had enough of their arguing. He walked up to them and bonked their heads together.

"OW!" They shouted.

"Neither of you two numbskulls are qualified to be our leader, so quitting wasting our time arguing about it." Naruto said as he walked around the tree and saw Bane.

"Such clever niños. But you only know half the story." He spoke with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Let me show you the rest… Get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian moved closer and then kneeled to the eye level of the luchador. "There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something."

"Ah, ah, ah, chica," spoke the luchador as he looked at her with a same arrogant smirk as before. "Bane is not that easy."

As Miss Martian looked into his mind, trying to extract the information, she was suddenly stopped, could not get past the stupid mental block Bane put up.

"Ohh. He's mentally reciting football scores in español …This could take a while. And I don't have the expierance to force my way through." M'gann said in frustration.

'_M'gann, if I knock him out, will you be able to find what we need?'_ Naruto asked mentally.

'_That should work. He has to be conscious to block me the way he is doing.'_ M'gann said mentally.

"It's not complicated…" said Bane as he looked at the other heroes. "The enemy of my enemy is my fr-" That was all Bane got out before he was knocked out by Naruto with a punch to the face.

"I'm not that gullible." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles. "You should be able to read his mind now M'gann." M'gann went back to sifting through Bane's mind, now without any mental blocks hindering her.

"What was that!? HE could have gotten us inside the factory secretly." Robin angrily told Naruto.

"You're an idiot." Naruto insulted Robin as he looked down at Robin with a critical eye, making the 13 year old vigilante feel very small. "This is the same man who outsmarted and wore out your mentor 5 years ago before he attacked Batman in his cave and broke his spine. Bane wouldn't help us if he didn't have an ulterior motive. You'd have to be insane to think we can work with him."

"I know where the entrance is. And I know how to get inside." M'gann announced as she found what they needed from Bane.

**Back in Gotham**

"We can't keep doing this, Talia. It's not right." Bruce Wayne said as he finished dressing in his outfit.

"Really, because it certainly feels right. The first time. And the second. Definitely the third." Talia argued as she zipped up her own outfit.

"I don't wish to hurt you, Talia, and nothing will ever make me want to. But we can never be together...not so long as you blindly serve your father." Talia gained an angry look as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts.

"This again!? You cannot expect me to choose one of you and betray the other." Talia said.

"I'm not. The fact that you think of it as a choice tells me all I need to know." Batman said as he pulled up his cowl and Talia looked at him in shock.

"Beloved, wait. Don't do this to us. Please." Talia begged Batman but he would not hear it.

"No, Talia. This has to end. I'm sorry, I truly am," With his final words, Batman engaged his grappling hook and disappeared into the night, leaving Talia alone, crying her heart out.

**Santa Prisca**

**Venom factory**

In the factory, the cult followers of Kobra were making more of the new drug. Watching over them, in the higher platforms, was the leader of their little cult, Kobra himself. He was approached by one of his loyal followers.

"Sublime master, he approaches," said the cult member as he bowed to the person they all worshiped as a god.

The leader looked at his subordinate, nodded, and spoke in a monotone voice. "Activate the radio jamming net…Nothing must interfere."

**With the Team**

M'gann then led them to a cliff overlooking the factory as Robin and Kid took a look at what was going in the factory. Kobra cultists were moving large containers of venom onto the landing pad, obviously awaiting transport.

"Look at all that product. A buy is going down." Robin said. "But if Kobra is not selling to the usual suspects, then—"

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad said.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid said.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." Robin joked.

"Sarcasm? Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers." Kid said.

Naruto tried to use his radio comm but got static. "They've jammed our comms. Kobra doesn't want anyone interfering with this buy." Naruto said.

"Naruto, it's right here." M'gann said as she pointed to a large boulder covering an old tunnel.

Naruto punched the large stone blocking Bane's secret entrance aside. "This way." Naruto said as he entered and M'gann followed him, followed by Aqualad, joined last by KF and Robin. They walked down the corridor until they came to a locked door with a thumbprint scanner. Robin was able to hack it and they were in Bane's Venom Factory.

Naruto and Robin peeked through the door to check for people but no one was there. "All clear." Robin said as he was about to run but Naruto grabbed his cape.

"Hey." Robin said.

"Oh no you don't. The next time you disappear, I'm tying both you and KF together." Naruto said.

"Hey." Kid said.

"All right, we need a plan before we all go in there." Naruto said.

"And I suppose you should be the leader?" Kid asked.

"If I did, it would certainly be better than either of you running the show. Robin has a bad habit of disappearing and leaving the team in the dust, and you, KF, blew our cover with your stupidity. We need to stay focused on our mission and we need a leader that is mature enough to handle the responsibility." Naruto said.

"I should be the leader." Robin protested.

"No Robin, you shouldn't. While you do have the most experience fighting crime, you know your role when you're with Batman. You both know exactly what to do and never need to talk. But this team is fresh. Our leader needs to be someone who is clear, concise and doesn't disappear willy nilly and expect everyone else to play parts they weren't told about." Naruto said.

"So what?! I'm suppose to hold everyone's hands?!" Robin asked angrily.

"Yes, that's part of the job description" Naruto said harshly, "And it's not just that. You see the position of leader as your right, Wally sees it as a prize, neither of you really understanding that the position of leader is a burden. Your responsible for making the hard decisions, responsible for completing the mission and getting your team members home safe, and if anything goes wrong or a member of your team dies, it's on you. You really think the two of you are ready for that responsibility? You can't even keep your cool around a bloody robot." Naruto said with his arms crossed.

Robin groaned then, as he realized Naruto was right. "Oh who am I kidding? You should be the leader, Naruto. You're the only one who can."

"Please! I can run circles around him!" Kid said.

"Wally, come on! You know he's the one. We all do. He's the only one of us who really gets it." Robin said.

"Hello, Megan. It's so obvious." M'gann said.

"Indeed." Kaldur said.

"Ok." Kid conceded.

"Fine. I wasn't really auditioning for the role, but I will accept it nonetheless." Naruto said as Robin nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Aqualad asked.

"With our comms down, we can't call in the League, which means it's up to us to stop this buy. Robin, Kid, go find the mainframe and figure out what's going on." Naruto said.

"Got it." Robin said.

"M'gann, camouflage yourself and be our eyes in the sky." Naruto said.

"Right." M'gann said.

"The rest of us will wait until we know more, and then we will make our move. M'gann link us up." Naruto said as M'gann activated the mental link and they all did their jobs.

**A few minutes later**

Aqualad and Naruto made their way to the edge of the warehouse and saw the cultists moving all of the new Venom outside for the buyer.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad said.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line. They're not touching the old venom." Naruto said, looking at the crates they were hiding behind. Naruto then heard the helicopter in the distance.

"_Ms. Martian, incoming helicopter. Stay cloaked and send a telepathic image of the buyer to myself and Aqualad when he arrives."_ Naruto said in the mental link.

"_Got it."_ M'gann said.

"_Robin, Kid, anything yet on what Kobra's doing?"_ Naruto asked.

"_Yeah, we got something. These cultist guys got their hands on the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus. They mixed it with Venom to make a new super Kobra venom. It's three times stronger and the changes are permanent."_ Robin said.

"_I'm guessing that guy with the broken skin was exposed to it."_ Naruto said as they looked at one large mammoth looking dude next to a girl that Naruto recognized as Shimmer for reading up on villians.

"_But how did Kobra get access to Project Blockbuster?"_ Aqualad asked.

"_Our mystery buyer is probably Kobra's supplier. Using the cult to make a Blockbuster venom super formula. But for what?"_ Robin asked.

"_Doesn't really matter, it's not leaving the island. Robin, grab all the data you can and then erase the entire mainframe. Then meet back with us."_ Naruto said.

"_Right."_ Robin said as he hacked away.

"_Naruto, I'm sending you and Aqualad a telepathic image of the buyer now."_ M'gann said as she sent the image and Aqualad recognized.

"_Sportsmaster is the buyer. And the woman with him is Devastation. She is an enemy of Wonder Woman. She's very strong." __Aqualad informed him._

_"All right, here's the plan. Kid, when you're done with Robin, place some C4 around the factory, and then handle the cultists. Robin, take out Shimmer and keep Kobra distracted. Aqualad, deal with Sportsmaster. Ms. M, stay cloaked and help Aqualad with Sportsmaster and the goons. Leave the cultist's on the left, as well as that Mammoth creature and Devastation to me. Everyone got that?"_ Naruto asked as they all said yes.

"_Wait for my signal."_ Naruto said.

Back outside, Sportsmaster was talking with Kobra about their new Kobra venom. "The shipment is ready." Kobra said as Shimmer came forth and opened up a box that held 5 of the original vials of Kobra venom.

"The new Kobra venom?" Sportsmaster asked.

"A complete success. Our friends will not be disappointed." Lord Kobra said.

"This is a game changer. Finally, we can go mano-a-mano with the Justice League." Sportsmaster said.

The cultists then began to move the new Kobra venom onto the chopper as Sportsmaster was in a hurry to leave before something bad happened. Too bad, something bad was about to happen.

Naruto used his powers and created portals underneath the cultists on the left and on the inside, sending them into cells at Belle Reve.

"_Kid, go!"_ Naruto said as Kid super sped onto the landing pad and one-shot some of the Kobra cultists, knocking them out and before grabbing some C4 and then running inside of the warehouse to plant the bombs. Robin and Aqualad then began to take out some of the cultists in the warehouse while making their way to their targets.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra shouted as Sportsmaster made his way to the helicopter while the cultists opened fire on Kid Flash after he finished planting bombs and raced back outside to take out the other cultists.

Naruto then opened a portal at the pad and sent out a telekinetic blast that sent some goons flying away. Mammoth then saw Naruto and growled. "Care to go a round?" Naruto asked as Mammoth roared and charged at Naruto and punched Naruto but it had no noticeable effect. Naruto smirked and drove his fist deep into Mammoths gut, causing the monster to roar in pain, before socked Mammoth in the face twice and then chopped the behemoth in the neck, knocking him out.

"And here I was worried for nothing," Naruto quipped.

Naruto was then about to smash the chopper to bits but Sportsmaster then stepped out from behind the chopper and fired an energy rifle at Naruto. It didn't hurt him, but it did annoy him. Naruto raised his hand and surrounded Sportsmaster with blue energy, before he threw Sportsmaster into the fray near Aqualad.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Devastation as she charged Naruto. Naruto dodged her punch and kicked her away before he gripped the chopper by the tail and jumped into the air, before slamming it on top of Devastation, causing it to explode, destroying every vial of Kobra venom, except the one that Sportsmaster had on his person.

Sportsmaster recovered from being thrown around by Naruto just in time to get bashed in the face by Aqualads water flail. He pulled out one of his javelins as he avoided a couple of swipes from Aqualad and the two began to trade blows. Meanwhile Miss M took out some of the goons with her telekinesis.

Kid and Aqualad kept fighting against the cultists, taking them out as Kid punched out one and took his mask. "Cool, souvenir." Kid said as he kept running.

Shimmer was the caught in a bola and a kick from Robin knocked her out.

"I know you don't like to get your hands dirty." Robin said.

"True." Kobra said as the then took off his cloak. "But sometimes, even a god must stoop to conquer." Robin grinned and kicked at Kobra but Kobra blocked the attack without moving from his position. Robin tried again but Kobra blocked it again and this time kicked Robin back.

Robin growled as Kobra asked mockingly, "What's wrong boy? You look disconcerted."

Sportsmaster was really angry when he saw the helicopter explode on top of Devastation and was glad he had saved that extra vial but now he needed to clear a path and get away to give it to the Light. He hit Aqualad with a Lariat before turning around and pulling out a heavy metal ball attached to a cord and handle. He spun it and brought down on Aqualad but Aqualad rolled out of the way.

He swung it again and this time it might have hit Aqualad, had Miss M not used telekinesis to reflect the metal ball back at Sportsmaster, causing it to hit him in the face. His mask protected him from suffering serious damage but he was seriously dazed. This gave Aqualad the opportunity to wrap him up with two water tentacles attached to his water bearers, before sending a powerful electric shock across them, the power of the shock further amplified by the steel mask and arm guard Sportsmaster wore, causing him to shout in pain before he was knocked out.

The last of the goons were finished and rounded up by Kid Flash as Aqualad and Miss M looked to Naruto and Robin. "Kid, looks like Robin needs a hand." Aqualad said.

"On it," KF said as he sped towards his best friend.

Devastation pulled herself from the burning wreckage and growled as their way off the island was now gone. "Your gonna pay for that, you brat!"

"Well, don't keep me waiting." Naruto taunted in front of her and Devastation roared and shoulder tackled him, though Naruto backrolled to his feet as he hit the ground. Devastation punched him in the face, then again hit Naruto with a double hammer blow, causing spit to fly from his mouth. She then wrapped her hands around his neck and chocked him.

"You think you take me, punk? I've gone toe-to-toe with Wonderwoman!" Devastation shouted at him.

"He needs help." Aqualad said as he was about to go in and help Naruto but M'gann held him back.

"No, wait. He says that he wants to have his fun." M'gann said as she rubbed her head. She looked at Kaldur and spoke, "He's toying with her."

"You think that makes you special?" Naruto mocked. Naruto gripped both of Devastation's wrists with both hands, and then slowly began to pull. He slowly removes her hands from his neck, standing up again. Devastation looks at her arms in confusion, growling.

"There's like a hundred people in the world who can claim that." Naruto said and grins eagerly, forcing Devastation backwards as he holds both of her arms apart, standing to his full height. Devastation's expression turns from one of confusion to mild fear.

Naruto then throws her arms to the side and delivers a swift and powerful punch to Devastation's jaw with his right fist. Devastation yelps in pain and stumbles back, holding her jaw while Naruto took a step forward. Devastation tries to throw a punch, but Naruto blocks her attack and then sidesteps the musclebound female, delivering two swift counter jabs to her face.

Devastation grunts and swings again, but Naruto ducked under the strike and punched her in the back. He advances, blocking another punch from Devastation, and delivers several swift jabs and punches to Devastation's face and gut.

He punches her in the face and grabs her shoulder and knees her in the face, and then picks her up. Naruto took a few steps forwards before slamming Devastation into the ground, breaking the ground. With that, Devastation is unconscious and out of the fight. Naruto then hit the switch on the bombs and blew up the factory.

Kobra looked at the disaster that was brought onto him by these children as he stood on Robin while Kid Flash lay to the side, holding his broken ankle, courtesy of Kobra. "I am plagued by Mosquitoes!" Kobra shouted.

"Good, cause this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain!" Robin shouted as he flipped back and was joined by Aqualad and Miss M.

Kobra saw that he was outmatched and needed to retreat. "Another time, then." Kobra said but then felt someone tapped his shoulder and turned to see Naruto step out of a portal. Kobra then received a hard right cross and was knocked out as Naruto then tied up Kobra.

"There is no next time." Naruto said as he placed Kobra with his goons. Everyone smiled as they saw they defeated the bad buys.

"We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." Robin said as he laughed and Naruto glared at him.

**Mount Justice July 23rd, 10:14 EDT**

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report." Batman said to Naruto's face as he and the team were in the main hall of the cave in their civilian clothes.

"Kobra had our comms jammed and if we had tried to destroy the radio jammer, it would have exposed our position. So we decided to neutralize Bane and his venom factory operations, the cultists and stop that shipment. On the plus side, Kobra, his cult, Bane's men, Sportsmaster, and Devastation are getting comfy at Belle Reve and Bane won't be able to run his destroyed venom factory from his old cell at Arkham." Naruto said, defending his team and their actions.

"You'll each be given a written report detailing your mistakes. But until then…good job." Batman said, which caught them off guard. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to unforeseen circumstances is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character." Batman said.

**Unknown room**

In an unknown location, the Light was having a meeting.

"**Sportsmaster, as well as Devastation, Bane and Kobra have all been captured."** L-5 said.

"**It is unfortunate that none of the Kobra Venom could be recovered. We will have to use our sleeper agent to get the formula that Batman is likely reverse-engineering at this very moment."** Light-6 said.

"**First Cadmus, then Mister Twister. Now Santa Prisca."** L-3 said.

"**Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. But three times is enemy action, and enemies of the light will not stand."** L-1 said.

"**Young Naruto is starting to regain his former power. We need to protect our operations. But we can't afford to waste our heavy hitters either."** L-4 said.

"**Indeed. There are options being developed to lessen the threat he possesses. But he will be brought back into the Light or be taken off the board completely."** L-1 said.

**Chapter End**

**Realistically, Sportsmaster could never have gotten away with Naruto and his powers thrown into the mix.**

**So, I'm on the fence on if this will be a harem or not, but M'gann is definitely happening. I kinda setup Talia in this chapter as a potential member for a possible harem member as well.**

**As for a hero name, I am stuck on calling Naruto either Thanos, Thane, or Infinity. Give me suggestions in the reviews.**

**I also saw after looking it up on the wiki that I got the dates wrong in the last chapter so I will go back and fix that.**


	4. A new visitor

**Chapter 4 - A new visitor  
**

**New York, July 27****th**

Naruto stood on the top of maximum security prison as he watched a giant red haired woman crash through a building. Stryker Island was no Belle Reve but it was a close second. His eyes watched as Wonder Woman flew to levitate in front of the downed woman. **(Wonder Woman has her Justice League: War appearance)**

"Come on, Giganta." Wonder Woman admonished and the gigantic woman glared up at her. "How long are you going to be Grodd's errand girl?"

"As long as he needs me." The giant red haired woman returned to the Amazon.

"Every time we fight, I always win. What makes you think this time will be any different?" Wonder Woman questioned Giganta as the woman smirked up at her.

"Because this time... I brought some help." With those words, Naruto's eyes narrowed as a chalky white figure dressed in an outfit similar to Superman sailed through the air.

"Bizarro's here to save the day!" The figure sang in a less than perfect voice before his fists crashed into the Amazon. Wonder Woman flew backwards into the Earth, causing a large dust cloud to rise. As she rose to her feet, her eyes took in Bizarro and Giganta grinning before her.

Their attention was taken from Wonder Woman as some of the security guards fired their weapons at the two villains. It did not affect them but it did annoy them. Giganta smashed the tower the guards were on, causing it to break and it would have killed the guards as they would have been crushed by the debris, and Naruto not secretly opened portals to get them to safety.

The guards now dealt with, Giganta saw the cell block her 'beloved' ape boyfriend was in. She over stomped to free him, when a portal opened up between her and the cell block and out walked Naruto. "Get out of the way, tiny," Giganta demanded of Naruto.

Naruto shrugged and opened a small portal to his right side and Giganta thought he was pulling out a weapon. But it was no weapon that Naruto pulled out. No, it was a magnificent and complex read. It was the 2nd book of GRRM's _A Song of Ice and Fire_ series.

It was _A Clash of Kings._

Naruto opened up the book to where his book marker was and began reading. He got through two sentences before Giganta's voice was heard, "Umm, what are you doing?" She should be trying to free Grodd but it was just…bizarre. Normally, heroes would try to stop her but he was just reading.

"What does it look like? I'm reading." Naruto said, not even looking at her as he moved to the next page.

"I can see that. I mean, why are you reading right now? Aren't you supposed to be, you know, trying to stop me?" Giganta said, still stunned at the young hero's audacity.

"Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks, it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever." Naruto said as he flipped a page. His nonchalant response angered Giganta enough that she decided to teach this arrogant hero a lesson. She raised her foot high and stomped down hard, destroying the pavement and creating a crater. She smirked as the arrogant hero was now paste underneath her heel. Or at least he should be. Instead of red paste, she felt resistance.

"Like I said," Naruto's came as he forced her foot up with one hand while still reading his book. "It really doesn't matter." Naruto forced her off of him with his superior strength, causing her to fall backwards. Naruto then opened a portal right next to her face and quickly entered it, appearing in mid air right next to Giganta's face as he socked her with a right hook, knocking her out.

Naruto landed on his feet and reopened his book as Giganta returned to normal size and the guards came forward with a inhibitor collar. "Damn, lost my page." Naruto complained.

**Back with Wonderwoman**

"Enough, Bizarro. Can't you see Giganta's just using you?" The Amazonian tried to reason with the reasonless Kryptonian clone. It was amazing that she did. Maybe she felt some sympathy for the poor demented creature. But, it was for naught. Bizarro stared at her before plowing into her abdomen, sending her skidding away. Bizzaro's attention was then turned to Giganta, who had fallen unconscious and returned to normal size, complete with a power inhibiting collar. Naruto stood in front of her, reading.

"Yes!" Bizarro cried out in fury. Given he was a twisted, malformed version of Superman, everything he typically said was actually opposite of what he meant. He sped forward and punched Naruto. Naruto sailed through the air before crashing into the ground.

Bizarro landed near Naruto. "Boy made Bizarro succeed his love! Boy will live for that!" The Superman clone cried out towards Naruto, meaning to kill Naruto.

Naruto cracked his neck a couple times and spit out some blood. "That actually hurt." Naruto said in wonderment. "So, this is how much I can handle right now."

Bizarro tilted his head at Naruto in confusion before shooting forwards, attempting to slam into Naruto again. The redhead sidestepped the insane creature, driving his fist into Bizzaro's gut, causing the monster to gasp as he was blown through a wall of the prison.

'_Damn it, I need to get him away from here, else our fight will unleash the prisoners.'_ Naruto thought. He closed the book he was holding and opened a portal to toss it back into his room at the Cave. "Guess I won't be able to read with this one."

Bizarro shook the cobwebs out of his head and flew at Naruto, throwing a wild punch to take Naruto's head off. Naruto ducked and weaved, delivering two harsh jabs to the monster's face. Bizarro swiped at him twice more before Naruto caught the 2nd punch by Bizarro's wrist, twisted and threw Bizarro over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground, before slamming his free fist into Bizarro's face, kicking up a plume of dust. Naruto then opened a portal and threw Bizarro through, before jumping through a different one himself.

"Batman," Wonder Woman said as she tapped her earpiece.

"Go, Diana," Batman told her.

"Naruto just threw Bizarro through one of his portals. I need to know where he's going to come out of it." Wonder Woman said. Diana knew Naruto was strong, but she wasn't sure he could handle Bizarro on his own. He needed.

**Kansas**

The stormy portal opened up within the cornfields of Kansas state. As Bizarro came out of the portal, Naruto appeared him and delivered a double hammer blow, slamming Bizarro's face into the ground.

Bizarro was quickly back on his feet, dodging a few punches thrown by his red haired adversary. "Not bad." Naruto spoke as he lashed out with a vicious straight kick to Bizarro's jaw before pivoting and driving his fist into Bizarro's stomach. "But not good enough". The villainous Superman would be stumbled backwards from the blow as Naruto rushed forwards, his elbow plowing into his enemies abdomen. Bizarro tried to recover and punch Naruto but Naruto caught the arm and used Bizarro's momentum to throw him into the dirt, before punching him in the face, creating a crater.

Bizarro released a cry of rage and punched Naruto, sending him rolling across the ground. Lasers shot from the creatures eyes, plowing into Naruto's back. The red grit his teeth painfully.

Swinging around, the back of Naruto's hand collided with his enemies skull. The clone's stumbled backwards before a fist slammed into Naruto's chin. The amnesiac stumbled backwards from the blow as Bizarro made to slam into him again. On pure reflex, Naruto launched himself into the air, rolling over his enemies caped back. Naruto arm latched around Bizarro's neck and threw him into the air just as Diana came speeding through the air and slammed into Bizarro, sending him skidding nearly a mile.

"Need a hand?" Diana asked.

Naruto sighed as Bizarro was giving him trouble. "I certainly wouldn't be opposed to help. I don't suppose you have a way of subduing him more quickly."

"I do," Wonder Woman said as she showed him a inhibitor collar, "Once this is on his neck, it will prevent him from using any of his powers."

"Well then, we best not waste any more time." Naruto said as he stepped and entered a Muay Thai stance. Naruto blocked a viscous swing from the speeding Bizarro and drove his fist into Bizarro's stomach. The monster gasped and threw several wild swing's at Naruto, though Naruto ducked and weaved through them before delivering three counter jabs to Bizarro's face. Naruto then delivered two straight kicks to Bizarro's jaw before delivering a round house kick to Bizarro's face, sending the creature skidding across the ground.

Bizarro got back up and rushed at Naruto, only for Naruto to turn intangible and allow Bizarro to pass through him. Bizarro was then kicked in the back by Naruto as he turned tangible again. Wonder Woman pulled out her lasso and wrapped it around Bizarro's neck, pulling him to her and upper cutting him high into the sky. She flew up and punched Bizarro back to the ground. Naruto came up and slammed his knee into Bizarro's back right before he hit the dirt, abruptly stopping the creatures descent, before double slamming his fists into Bizarro.

Bizarro was groggy from the repeated attacks and didn't put up much resistance when Naruto came up behind him and locked his arms from behind him, allowing Diana to put the inhibitor collar on his neck. Bizarro immediately felt his strength leave him. "Bizarro no feel so good."

"I Bet you don't," Naruto said as he punched Bizarro unconscious.

Wonder Woman and Naruto looked down at Bizarro before she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Good Job." She complimented.

**Later**

"You handled yourself well against Bizarro." Wonder Woman said as Bizarro was dragged away by several members of the League to a secure location.

"Thank you, Wonder Woman. That means a great deal coming from you." Naruto acknowledged.

"Though, I was somewhat concerned when you went after him on your own. Bizarro, though he is a flawed and much weaker clone of Superman, is still leagues above someone like Devastation." Wonder Woman chastised him.

"In time, everybody learns what it's like to lose. So why run from it? If I fail, then I fail." Naruto stated, "In my defense though, Devastation couldn't even tickle me, so there was no conceivable way to know what I could not handle."

"Even so, I came here looking for you, not Bizarro. There is something that I wanted to ask you." Naruto said.

"Well, I've got time now that Bizarro and Giganta have been dealt with." Diana said.

"I was wondering if you would could consider becoming my sparring partner and if I could learn your fighting styles." Naruto stated.

"It sounds like your looking for a mentor," Wonder Woman said.

"Not exactly. I like my team, but I can't spar with any of them. While I can hold my strength back so they don't die, none of their attacks can hurt me, so sparring against me wouldn't be very useful. I need a sparring partner that can take the hits and one that can hurt me. And boxing and Muay Thai is good and all, but I need a style that can better compliment my strength and durability."

"That's still sounds like your asking for me to mentor you." Wonder Woman deadpanned.

Naruto thought about it for several moments and realized that it did sound like that. "Okay fine, it does sound like that, but I'm not asking to be your protégé and one day take your place. I already got the codename figured out. I just want to train with you and learn from you, Diana of Themyscira, not become your sidekick and eventual replacement." Naruto said.

Diana thought it over. She did not have a sidekick or student like the others. She also was not sure she wanted one yet. This would be a good way to see what that might be like, having an apprentice. "I'll come to the Cave tomorrow. And we will see if you have what it takes to spar with me."

**Mount Justice, July 28****th **, **10:00 am**

Naruto's feet skidded along the ground as he was punched back by Diana, his arms held up in an X-guard.

"Well, you certainly can take my hits," Wonder Woman said as she walked into view, sporting some bruises.

"Did you think I was lying?" Naruto teased, uncrossing his arms and showing a bloody lip as well as other bruises.

"No, but most can't handle the level of strength I'm currently using." Diana said.

"So then, you are still holding back." Naruto said as he cracked his neck.

"If I didn't hold back, there would be a lot less villains and people in the world." Diana said. People like her and Superman were immeasurably strong. Diana was nearly Superman's equal. People like them had to hold back, since they did not kill their villains. But fighting at their true strength all the time was irresponsible. It could cost innocent civilians their lives, and so, they only fight at the level they need to fight. Still, Naruto was quite strong and very durable, capable of handling much more of her strength than Devastation or Bizarro. He wasn't at her's and Superman's true strength yet but he very well may get there one day.

"Now let's move on to weapons." Diana said as she picked up her shield and a blunted version of her sword.

"Got my own right here." Naruto said as he reached into a portal and pulled out a blunted version of the double-edged sword that Thanos had used in his earlier life before acquiring the Gauntlet.

They both assumed stances and Wonder Woman gave a smirk. "Show me what you've got."

"With pleasure", Naruto said before he jumped into the air and his sword clashed with Wonder Woman's.

**1 pm**

"You did well today. I'll come by in the morning tomorrow and start teaching one of my styles." Wonder Woman said to Naruto as she walked to the Zeta tube, sporting more bruises than she had a few hours ago.

"Awesome," Naruto tiredly said with a thumbs up from his spot on the floor. Wonder Woman chuckled a little as she was beginning to enjoy this, and would enjoy training this kid.

As she stepped through the Zeta Tube, Naruto lay there on the floor of the training room tiredly, sporting many more bruises that were already healing thanks to his healing factor, and would be good in a few minutes.

M'gann had been watching this 'training session', which was more akin to a fight to the death between two demi-gods, minus the lethal part. She had been concerned for her not-so-secret crush and couldn't intervene earlier, but now that the fight was done, she flew over to help him. "Naruto! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, M'gann. I'm fine. Seriously, look," Naruto said. Though touched by her worry over his injuries, it was not necessary. He pointed to his bruises and showed they were more or less already healed up. M'gann saw that the bruises were already healing and shrinking and revealing healthy skin.

"Would you do me a small favor and carry me to the couch so I can rest some? I'll make us dinner later." Naruto bribed. He was more than aware of her crush on him. He also liked her in that sense, and wanted to use to tonight to maybe start a relationship with her.

**6pm**

"Mm, this is really good," M'gann moaned in delight as she dug into her steak that Naruto made.

"I'm glad you like it," Naruto said as he ate his own steak. "That was my first time cooking Steak on a grill. I thought for a minute I had overdone it, but I'm glad it turned out good."

"I was a little unsure about eating it when it was a bit bloody, but I'm glad you didn't cook more than that." M'gann complimented.

"If I had cooked it until the steak was well done, it would have been like trying to eat the leather on my boots. I like leather, but not that much," Naruto joked and M'gann giggled.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" M'gann asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Why did you want to train under Wonder Woman?" M'gann asked.

"Well, you know how I learned how to control my strength so I don't accidentally break someone's spine when I hug them right?" M'gann nodded and he continued. "Well, I can't turn off my durability and reflexes. No human without super strength equivalent to or near Bizarro's could possibly injure me. Plus Wonder Woman is said to be the best melee fighter in the whole world. That's a quote from Batman, by the way."

"Plus, I was getting a little arrogant. I was starting to think that I was invincible, that I could defeat anyone who came after me, even Superman and Wonder Woman. I needed that eye opener. To see that I am not the strongest. Not yet, anyway. It was humbling. The last thing that I want on my conscious is getting any of the team killed, you especially, because I became complacent and arrogant."

M'gann, seeing how the thought of losing any of the team affected him so, reached her hand out and placed it on top of his. Naruto saw this and took her hand in his and they stared deep into each others eyes.

They might have done more, had an alarm not gone off.** "Alert: Unidentified object approaching the cave. ETA 2 minutes. At it's current trajectory, it will crash into and destroy the mountain. Evacuate the cave immediately."** The computers voice came.

Naruto expanded his senses to sense what this object was and while it was coming from space, it was no asteroid. It was a…

Naruto bolted from his seat and ran outside to see a fireball breaking through the atmosphere.

Naruto focused his powers and raised his hands, a layer of blue energy covering the ship before it slowed down. Naruto was able to slow it down so instead of slamming into the cave like an asteroid, Naruto guided it gently toward the ground. M'gann came up behind Naruto.

"It's some kind of ship." M'gann said as she looked at the ship, "but it's not any that I recognize."

"And then there's this," Naruto said as he looked at the characters, which he assumed were words in an alien language. He knew seven languages but not this language.

Then the glass window on the ship was smashed off, and steam rolled out. Naruto was immediately on guard. "Get ready for a fight, M'gann." Naruto said as he assumed his boxing stance and M'gann floated in the air, her eyes glowing. Soon enough they saw a feminine figure through the steam.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded, and the woman stayed in the steam, speaking some kind of language which Naruto nor M'gann understood.

"Great, I can't tell what she is trying to say." Naruto groaned in annoyance. This was gonna make things much more difficult.

"_Give me a second. I might be able to help with that."_ M'gann said telepathically as she then mentally established a link between Naruto, herself and the woman. _'Okay, try it again.'_

"Can you understand me now?" Naruto asked and the woman in the steam nodded.

"Yes, how did you that?" the girl asked.

"That's my doing. I'm acting as a physic translator. You're still speaking your language and we speak ours, but we all understand each other now." M'gann said

"Can you maybe step into the light? I wouldn't mind seeing who I'm talking to." Naruto said.

"I would, but…um…" The woman sounded unsure about something. Naruto's eyes narrowed before they widened as his enhanced senses allowed him to see why.

"You're naked, aren't you?" Naruto asked as she nodded through the steam, though it was starting to clear. Naruto took off his jacket and held it out for her. "Here. Wear this and cover yourself up." The woman slowly took the jacket and put it on before stepping into the light. She had fair skin, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful figure, even though she had covered herself with Naruto's jacket.

"So, now that we are past the language barrier, some introductions. I'm Naruto, this is M'gann." Naruto gestured to M'gann, who waved nervously, as they still didn't know what this alien girl wanted.

"I'm Kara Zor-El." The now-named Kara said before looking around frantically. "This is Earth, right?"

"Yeah. Which begs the question, why did you come to this planet?" M'gann asked.

"I-I'm looking for my cousin, Kal-El. We're from Krypton and I…" She could not get any more words out, as she appeared to be exhausted and she fell forward, unconscious.

Naruto was by her side before she hit the dirt, holding her steady. "Easy, Kara. I've got you."

"M'gann, head back to the cave. Call Superman and Batman and get them here immediately. This is an emergency." Naruto said as he stood and was carrying Kara bridal style. Naruto telekineticly levitated Kara's ship and it floated in the air, trailing behind him as he walked back to the cave. He would not normally bring foreign tech into the base, but he couldn't leave it outside either for some tourist to find.

**Mount Justice**

Naruto had Kara on a bed in the med-bay, covered by a white sheet. Genso was in the room as well. Naruto was having the computer run a bio scan, make sure there was nothing wrong with her and to confirm her claim.

"**Recognized: Batman, 02. Superman, 01."** Came the computers voice from the teleporter.

"They're here. Would you go bring them here, please?" Naruto asked M'gann.

"Sure, I'll bring them here." M'gann said as she flew through the cave.

While he waited for M'gann to bring Superman and Batman, Naruto continued performing bio scans on her. The concluded that she was at least not human. She might very well be Kryptonian like she claimed.

Kara woke up at that moment. Frightened as she was in a new environment that she didn't recognize. "What are you doing to me!?" She demanded, though Naruto could not understand what she was saying, as M'gann must have forgotten to keep the psychic translation going. Her eyes glowed red and without realizing it, unleashed her heat vision at Naruto. Naruto put his arms up and blocked the red lasers, as they scattered on impact. Kara's cried out as she didn't mean to do that, and covered her eyes, unwittingly floating into the air.

It was then that Superman gently grabbed her ankle and the two began talking in Kryptonian. While that was happening, M'gann came up to Naruto. "Did she hurt you?" M'gann asked.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Naruto said the little bit of damage caused by Kara's eye beams healed up.

"This Kara Zor-El, from Krypton. She's my cousin." Clark said as he and Kara landed back on the ground.

"Your cousin torched $50,000 worth of custom hardware." Batman pointed out as he gestured to the burning equipment. When Naruto had blocked the heat vision, the beams and splintered into other beams that went in every direction,burning some of the med-bay's equipment.

"Send me the bill." Superman said.

"On a reporters salary? Right," Batman said sarcastically.

"Not to break up the family reunion, but if Kara needs a place to stay, Mount Justice has 10 other free rooms that aren't being used." Naruto offered.

"Thanks, but I was hoping she might stay at the Fortress until she got a hang of her powers." Superman said.

"You mean that fortress you have in the artic?" Naruto asked and Clark was surprised he knew. "Diana told me while we were sparring today. Look, point is, Kara needs to interact with people and learn Earth's culture if she's going to stay here. Plus, she needs to learn how to control her powers, like you said. M'gann and I can help accomplish both. You have a busy schedule and can't see her all the time. At least this way, when you're not busy, you can come by and she won't suffer from your absence."

Superman turned to ask Kara and they spoke in their native Kryptonian language. '_I wish I knew what they were saying.' _Naruto thought. Then got an idea.

'_Genso, please download the Kryptonian language into my brain, please.'_ He communicated with Genso.

"**Of course, Naruto-san. This will take a moment."** Genso said telepathically as he linked to Kara's mind and downloaded the Kryptonian language to Naruto.

"**All done."** Genso said telepathically and Naruto could now understand what they were saying.

Kara stepped forward a bit and said to Naruto, _"I'm sorry about earlier."_

"_Don't worry about it,"_ Naruto said back in Kryptonian, shocking Superman and Kara, _"No real harm was done."_

"_You speak Kryptonian? How? You couldn't before?" _Kara asked in shock.

"_I have this little guy to thank."_ Naruto said as he stroked Genso's chin, who purred at the action, "_I had Genso here download the Krytponian language to my mind while you two were talking. So, would you like to stay?"_

"_I think I would." _ Kara said.

"_Great. I'll let you and your cousin have a few moments and then we'll help get you settled in."_ Naruto said as he and M'gann walked out.

"_That was really nice what you did for her."_ M'gann said as they spoke telepathically.

"_I like to think I have a generous heart. Besides, leaving her alone in an ice fortress is pointless when we can have her here, learning Earth culture and training her powers, interacting with people." _Naruto said back.

"_Yeah, it'll be just like having a sister. I mean, I have a lot on Mar's but it's not quite the same."_ M'gann said.

"_Because she'd actually be able to relate to what your going through, adapting to Earth culture and all that."_ Naruto guessed and M'gann nodded.

"_You know," _M'gann said as she became a little nervous and acted cute, _"Earlier, before all the excitement, we were having a moment."_

"_Well, lets pick up where we left off."_ Naruto said as he pulled her close to him, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other and kissing each other passionately.

**Chapter End**

**I wasn't sure who I wanted to bring in for this chapter. Either Supergirl or her clone, Galatea, from DCAU. Ultimately I settled on Supergirl.**

**Infinity got the most suggestions, so Naruto's hero name will be Infinity.**

**Still not decided on harem yet.**


End file.
